


In the Line of Fire

by greyone01



Series: Damerey Week 2018 [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: DameRey, F/M, JediPilot, Modern AU, damereyweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-01 23:46:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16294247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyone01/pseuds/greyone01
Summary: Poe Dameron, the best agent of the Resistance, found himself partnered with Rey, a promising new agent and one of the best hackers in the world. Unknown to Rey, Poe had a primary mission that overrides all the other orders they were sent to carry out. When Rey takes a bullet for him, he decided it was time to tell her the truth.Day 5 of Damerey Week 2018





	In the Line of Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Damerey Week Day 5 prompt: AU Modern

The drive home was quick and quiet, the streets practically empty as midnight approached. Poe Dameron welcomed the silence, the calm drive doing wonders for his badly frayed nerves and he was almost relaxed by the time he pulled into his driveway. Maybe if not for the familiar Jeep parked on the sidewalk across his street, he would be saying a silent prayer of thanks that he would finally be able to call it a night.

He sighed as he turned the headlights and the engine off. He leaned back and rested his head on the headrest, allowing himself a few seconds to pause and wonder what they could possibly be doing there. Then, taking the keys off the ignition, he stepped out of the car, his back protesting a bit, reminding him that he may be getting a bit too old for this. Pulling his jacket tighter around himself, he walked purposefully to the parked Jeep.

The passenger side window was already open by the time he reached them. He wasn’t surprised to see Rose Tico in the passenger seat, with Finn in the driver’s seat. “Rose, Finn, what are you doing here?”

“We tried to call you,” Rose started. “You didn’t pick up.”

Poe took his phone from his jacket pocket and found notifications for several missed calls. Most from Finn’s number, except for one. No messages on his voicemail. “Sorry, I was driving.”

“We couldn’t find Rey,” Finn said. “By the time the doctor finished talking with us, she was gone.”

“Have you heard from her?” Rose asked, worry evident on her face. 

“Missed call,” Poe replied, showing them his phone. “What’s this about? She wasn’t medically cleared to go?”

Finn shook his head. “She was, that was what the doctor was telling us. They’ve checked her out, just bruised ribs. Kevlar took the bullet.”

“But there was something off with her,” Rose explained. “Didn’t you notice how she didn’t even argue with Leia when she asked us to take Rey to the hospital? She didn’t say a word all the way to the hospital, and when we got there, she just allowed the medical staff to do their checks. That’s not Rey.”

Poe was now regretting ignoring his phone. He should’ve pulled over and at least checked who was calling. Before he could say anything, Rose continued. “We tried to call her, but she rejected the call. We checked her place, it was empty. We went back to HQ, she wasn’t there either, and you already left.”

Poe had a sinking feeling about why Rey had gone the way she did, but he was not about to tell her closest friends that it was his fault. The fact that they were already at his place spoke volumes about what they are thinking. Finn was trying to hide it, but Poe could feel him silently scrutinizing him. He sighed. “Okay, so how are we doing this? How are we going to look for her?”

Finn and Rose exchanged knowing looks, but before either could speak up, Rose’s phone beeped as a text message came in. There was obvious relief in her features as she silently read the message. “Message from Rey. I know where she is,” Rose said as she quickly typed a response. “Looks like we all get to go home tonight, after all.”

“She’s home?” Finn asked at the same time as Poe asked, “Where is she?”

“She’s safe,” Rose simply replied. She gave Poe a reassuring smile. “Time for us to go. She said she’ll talk to us soon.”

Finn and Poe looked at each other, both wary of Rose’s sudden change in demeanor. Whatever Rey texted obviously was enough to reassure Rose, and not to be shared to one or both of the guys. Before either of them can argue about it though, Rose buckled up and turned to Finn. “We’re going now,” she said in a tone that made it clear she wasn’t discussing it further. “Good night, Poe.”

“Uh, good night,” Poe frowned, as Finn shrugged and turned the engine on. Poe stepped back as Rose began to roll her window up. He gave them a small wave as the Jeep began to move away, before crossing the street to head into his dark house. Again he wondered if he is getting too old for this, or at least too old to be working with younger Resistance agents like Finn, Rose and Rey. Usually, he worked with more veteran agents like Snap Wexley, Kare Kun, Jessika Pava or Suralinda Javos, but Kare and Snap tendered their resignations shortly after getting married, while Jess and Sura were both deep undercover in their current assignments. Poe had to go on solo missions until Finn and Rey came along, and Rose had only recently been given the go-signal to move from working behind the scenes to field assignments. Admittedly, he did not have any problems at all working with them, because their unusually hard childhoods meant that Rey, Finn and Rose had to grow up quickly and were all more mature for their age. Sometimes, he even thinks they’re more adult than he was, but, there were times like this when their behavior just baffles Poe. Whether it was their age or their unconventional upbringing, he’d given up trying to figure it out. He just took them as they come, and just rides it out the best he can.

He paused briefly to remotely lock his car, then unlocked his front door by keying in his lock code. One of the perks of his job was having his home fitted in with a tight security system, which included keyless door and window locks. He drew the line with security cams though, electing to have none of those installed in and outside his house.

Obviously, his home security wasn’t as tight as he thought it was. He gave a start when he saw her on one of the counter chairs as he walked into his kitchen. She had her elbows resting on the counter as she typed rapidly on her mobile, not bothering to look up as the lights came on.

“Jeez Rey, a little warning next time,” Poe exclaimed, blood pounding in his ears. For the third time that night, he wondered if he was getting too old for this. “How did you even get here?”

“I did try to call you,” Rey said calmly. She put her phone down and looked at him. “And if you have to ask how I got past your digital home security, well, you haven’t been paying attention to what I’ve been doing in the past twenty months.”

Poe snorted and went to his fridge, giving Rey a pointed look. “I have been paying attention, believe me.” He grabbed a beer and took his time taking the cap off. When he looked back at Rey, he could still see a faint blush on her cheeks. Since they started getting comfortable working together, Poe had inadvertently been responding to Rey’s casual comments with flirtatious comebacks. She never seemed disconcerted with it, often just rolling her eyes or coming back with her own playful replies that would make him blush. They seemed to both like the game, and kept at it, even if sometimes, it led to some awkward pauses. Like now.

When she looked up, she found him studying her. Not in a creepy and perturbing manner, but in a sincere way reflecting concern. “So you’re not mad at me anymore?”

Poe rolled his eyes and took a swig of beer. “You infuriate me a lot, Rey, but I can never stay cross with you for long.” Another gulp of beer. “It’s too exhausting.”

“So I guess you’re exhausted after giving me the silent treatment the entire eight-hour flight home.”

“Exactly right,” Poe agreed. He motioned to her with the half-empty bottle of beer on his hand. “That’s why I’m having this. I’d offer you some, but I don’t know what painkillers they gave you at the hospital.”

“I didn’t take any,” Rey shrugged. “It’s not so bad.”

Poe raised an eyebrow and set his beer on the counter between them. “You could’ve waited for Finn and Rose.”

“I hate hospitals, you know that,” Rey tried to reason. Seeing that he wasn’t buying it, she sighed. “Okay, so I may have been too hasty. But the doc said she was going to discharge me anyway. It just got a bit too much over there, and I had to get away.”

“You could’ve told someone where you were going.”

“I tried, but he didn’t answer his phone,” Rey reminded him. She watched him as he hung his head and then finished his beer.

His eyes were apologetic when he looked at her. “I’m sorry, Rey, I was driving. Then I saw Finn and Rose waiting outside before I even got to check my phone.”

“I know, I watched your chat on the street,” Rey said. “I texted Rose to tell her I’m here.” She straightened up and tried to stop herself from wincing.

That explained Rose’s abrupt goodbye. Poe sighed and went back to his fridge. He grabbed a cold pack from the freezer and went around the counter to where she was sitting. He offered the pack to Rey, who gratefully took it and gingerly put it over her right side. Holding the pack in place, she shifted on the stool until she had her back on the counter and was facing him.

“You shouldn’t have done that.” Poe said quietly, jest gone from his tone. “Kriff, Rey, if that vest hadn’t stop that bullet…”

“But it did, and I’m okay,” she stated. “You’re okay. And you’re welcome.”

Poe held her in a steady gaze. “You didn’t have to do it. I was wearing Kevlar, too, remember?”

“I know,” Rey admitted, exasperation lacing her tone. “But I couldn’t just not do anything.”

“Oh, Rey,” Poe half-groaned, unable to stop himself from reaching out to brush her hair away from her face. “I was never going to tell you this, but I think I should now. So that this never happens again.” He pulled his hand back and looked at her squarely, resting both hands on the counter, on either side of her. “Haven’t you ever wondered why you’ve never been sent on a solo mission? The last four ones we’ve done together, you could easily have done those on your own.”

Rey frowned, sitting a bit straighter. She kept her hand on the cold pack, holding it in place on her right side. “They still don’t trust me.”

Poe shook his head, not backing away, even if he was starting to feel heady with the practically non-existent space between them. “No, they trust you. Leia and the rest of them, they trust you plenty,” he reassured her. He took a deep steadying breath. “Right now, you’re the most valuable agent of the Resistance.”

“If this is your idea of a joke, Dameron, it’s not funny.”

“Do I look like I’m joking?” Poe retorted. “You can hack anything. You can fight better than the rest of us, and you certainly have proven yourself more than capable of accomplishing covert operations.” Rey looked like she was about to say something, but Poe laid a hand on her knee to stop her. He wasn’t done talking, and if he stops now, he might not finish what he had meant to say. “My orders were never to see to it that the mission gets done, they knew you’d get it done with or without me. My orders were to make sure that you make it back home, at all costs. At all costs.”

“I’m sorry, but I’m just not buying that,” Rey shook her head. “I’m the most valuable agent of the Resistance? Finn is just as good as me. Even better. Hell, he rescued you when you were captured by the First Order, he singlehandedly got the golden boy of the Resistance back home. If I was the most valuable agent, then the Resistance have pretty low standards as far as agents go.”

“Wow, you just managed to compliment and insult me at the same time there,” Poe couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle. He gave her knee a light pat.

She gave a small laugh with the realization, then turned serious again, laying her hand on top of his, which was still resting on her knee. “Seriously, Poe, you can’t be telling me I’m more important than you or Finn to them?”

Poe shrugged and gave her a curt nod. “Yeah, well, you brought them Skywalker,” Poe reminded her. “The one man nobody, not even his twin sister, could convince to come back. I may have been quite valued by them once upon a time, but I’m not their golden boy, or at least I haven’t been in a while.”

“Leia considers you as a son,” Rey pointed out. “I know that for sure, she’s been pretty vocal about it.”

“I know,” Poe agreed. “But to the rest of them, I’m just not that important. I’m expendable and you’re not.”

“No, you’re not,” Rey said softly, squeezing his hand. “You have a bigger role in this than you realize.” She tugged his hand, making him step even closer.

He slipped his hand from under her grasp, only to raise it to her face to cup her cheek. He smiled as she leaned into his touch. “It’s okay, Rey. I don’t have a problem with that. If my role now is to keep you safe, I have absolutely no problem with that. But can you see now why I was so upset that you jumped in the line of fire to take a bullet for me?”

She nodded, her eyes locking his in an intense gaze. “I get it, but you didn’t have to be that upset with the whole thing. We’re both fine, mission accomplished.”

“I’m sorry,” Poe whispered, his thumb stroking her cheek. “I guess I handled it badly. You see, that’s not the only reason why I was upset. When you fell after the bullet hit you, I thought for sure he got you good. And I was so scared I lost you. I wasn’t even thinking of the mission or my orders, I was really just scared I lost you.” He leaned forward until their noses were almost touching. “I can’t have you getting hurt or dying on my watch. I wouldn’t be able to live with it if you were seriously hurt or dead. I can’t...” Whatever he was going to say was cut off when his lips found hers, and his kiss told her what he couldn’t bring himself to say. How he valued her more than any mission, more than his life. He himself was alarmed by this realization, which was why he almost shut down on their trip back. She was not only the most valuable agent in the Resistance, she somehow had become the most valuable person to him. He wanted her to know this as he pulled her deeper into the kiss, her ardent response spurring him on. He groaned as she let his tongue dance with hers, distantly aware of her arms going around his neck. They were both breathless when the kiss finally ended, and he rested his forehead against hers as they gasped for air.

“I should take you home,” Poe murmured, knowing he was fast losing control.

“I’m already home,” Rey whispered, not wanting to leave his embrace. She pulled back a little so she can look in his eyes. Her heart soared when she found them mirroring what she was feeling. She let out a small whimper as she pressed her body against his, feeling very needy for his touch. She never felt as safe as when she was with Poe Dameron, and she was finding it harder and harder to stay away from him. Her willpower was constantly being tested whenever she fights the urge to touch his face or to lean into him or to simply just be physically far from him. Her eyes fluttered close as their lips met again, mouths readily opening to another heated kiss. Passion continued to build up between them as they exchanged kiss after kiss, neither wanting to stop. His touch was welcomed and electric as she felt his hand slip under her shirt to caress her bare skin. The contact made her throw her head back in pleasure, allowing him to move his lips to her neck. She found herself tangling her fingers through his hair, goading him to carry on. Her legs went around his waist, making her gasp as she felt his desire. Poe lifted his head from her neck, and she nodded to his unspoken question. He tightened his arms around her and slid her off the stool. 

“Are you sure?” he asked huskily, well aware she can feel how much he wanted her.

“Yes,” Rey nodded again. “Please don’t stop now, Poe.”

“As you wish,” Poe replied, carrying her to his bedroom. They made quick work ridding themselves of their clothes, and soon Rey found herself on her back with Poe beside her. She writhed in pleasure as his hands and his mouth explored every bit of her. Then his mouth settled onto hers as his hand began to stroke her inner thighs, gently spreading her legs. She moaned in his mouth as he began to stroke her folds, each stroke sending her higher and higher, making her come on his hand. Her hands blindly reached for him, touching whatever part of him she can, as he continued to stroke her wet entrance. Her back arched as he slipped a finger inside her, making her gasp his name as he worked on opening her up some more. A second finger slipped in and she felt herself come again as his thumb rubbed her clit. As she rode down the waves of her orgasm, her hand reached between his legs to return the favor. She stroked him until he grasped her wrist and moved to settle on top of her. He then let go of her and let her guide him into her, both gasping when she involuntarily bucked her hips as he entered her. Poe kissed her wetly as he let Rey get used to the sensation of having him inside her. She started grinding against him, urging him to move and soon they were moving in rhythm, fast reaching a crescendo. She came first, fluttering around him as he reached his own peak. She whispered his name as if saying a prayer as she felt his warmth fill her, cradling his head to her chest as they both came down from the waves of euphoria. She wanted this moment to last forever, with Poe wrapped around her and fully ensheathed by her. She closed her eyes in contentment as he gently slid out of her, melting into his embrace, knowing she would gladly take a hail of bullets if that would be what it takes to always have this man in her life, to always have him to come home to, to be loved by him.

**Author's Note:**

> A tad late for DameRey week, I'm blaming the curve ball (called work) that knocked me away from my laptop. I am still polishing the rest of my DameRey week entries, and hopefully, get them posted the next couple of days (unless another curve ball hits me). Hope y'all will still be around to read them.


End file.
